In one embodiment, the present invention relates to certain novel substituted 4(3H)-oxobenzo-2,1,3-thiadiazine-2,2-dioxide compounds and derivatives. Another embodiment of this invention relates to the utility of substituted 4(3H)-oxobenzo-2,1,3-thiadiazine-2,2-dioxide compounds as herbicides.
The closest prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,336 and 3,217,001 which disclose certain 4(3H)-oxobenzo-2,1,3-thiadiazine-2,2-dioxides, bearing single halogen, nitro or loweralkylsulfamoyl substituents in the 6- and 7-phenyl ring positions, which have utility as pharmacological agents. Such prior art does not disclose herbicidal utility. The use of 3-(methylethyl)-1H-2,1,3-benzothiadiazin-4(3H)-one-2,2-dioxide as a herbicide is also known.
An object of the present invention is to provide certain new substituted 4(3H)-oxobenzo-2,1,3-thiadiazine-2,2-dioxide compounds which have good herbicidal properties. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling unwanted plant growth with substituted 4(3H)-oxobenzo-2,1,3-thiadiazine-2,2-dioxide compounds.